Beautiful Mist
by Ngaire303
Summary: The memory of Mary-Lynette's death is torturing Ash. Will he ever be able to get over her and find someone new?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Chapter1

Mary-Lynette had been waiting months for Ash to return, she was over the months to be exact, and now that he had she was over the moon.

"Where are we going?" Mary-Lynette groaned, as Ash took her hand and lead her toward his car.

"Just a drive." Ash said, pulling her in close. Her dark hair fell into her face. Ash pushed it back behind her ear and tilted her chin up. "I love you, Mare. Did you know that?" Mary-Lynette grinned up at him.

"I love you too. And even if I did, it's nice to hear it." She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash leaned down and kissed her lightly. They held the kiss for a few seconds, then broke apart slowly.

Ash opened Mary-Lynette's car door, and walked smoothly over to the driver's side. Ash got in and looked at her. She smirked at him and lightly punched his shoulder. "So are we driving somewhere or not?" Mary-Lynette did her best to be annoyed but ended up smiling stupidly. Ash leaned over and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Do you have anywhere special?" Ash asked raising his eyebrows and flashing his million-dollar smile. Mary-Lynette blushed.

"I have nowhere in particular I want to go, let's just go _somewhere._" Mary-Lynette said laying back onto the seat. Ash gave her a sideways glance and shrugged. He turned the key in the ignition and began to drive.

Mary-Lynette reached over and turned on the radio. She let out a peaceful breath. "I love this song…" she sighed.

Ash looked at radio and back to the road. "What's it called?"

Mary-Lynette smiled and spoke softly. "Perfection by Auburn. It is quite possibly the best love song…"

Ash went quiet for a few moments, listening to the song. Mary-Lynette smiled and started to sing along.

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain, and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills on our first date…_"

Ash looked at her and smiled. She had a soft voice, a lullaby voice. She looked at him sharply. "I know, I know. I'm not a singer, but you don't need to make fun…"

Ash chuckled, and he put his arm around her shoulder. "You have a _lovely_ singing voice, Mare. I wouldn't make fun anyway." Mary-Lynette gave him a 'Yeah right…' look, and snuggled her head into his shoulder. The chorus came on and Mary-Lynette started to sing again.

"_You're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marry. You're the one for me, and I'm the one for you. You take the both of us, and we're the perfect two…_"

Ash started humming along in the middle, and glanced down at her. "You know what I think…" He said slowly. "I think this should be our song…"

Mary-Lynette looked up at him and grinned. "'Our song'?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "That is so cheesy…"

"Yet romantic…" Ash said gently, smiling down at her.

"Okay, this can be 'our song'." She said, raising her self, to softly press her lips to his cheek. She looked out onto the road. "Any idea where we're going?"

Ash shook his head. "We're just driving around for now…" Then he lifted his head and looked at the stars. "Actually, I have an idea." He did a u-turn and started speeding down the road.

"Where are we going…?" Mary-Lynette said slowly, looking around suspiciously.

"To your star viewing hill…"

Mary-Lynette felt her heart drop. She hadn't been up there since, the incident of the previous summer. She shook her head vigorously. "No, no. No, Ash, I can't. I haven't been up there since…- Since Jeremy died. He was my friend, Ash.-"

Ash frowned and glanced down at her. "Its been over a year. You used to love star-gazing, but you never do it anymore. If he didn't die, _we_ would've. He would've _killed _us."

She closed her eyes and felt tears roll down her cheeks. "It was my fault…" she whispered in an barely audible whisper.

"It was _not_ your fault, Mary-Lynette. Don't think that for one second! If anything it was self-defence . He was attacking you! Mare, don't.-"

Mary-Lynette began to remember. To remember what she had been repressing. Flames licking around her car. Jeremy, in his wolf form, on top of her, growling. Stabbing him with a silver knife. Feeling his hurt. Knowing he was trying to kill her until the end. Getting away and seeing the car go up in smoke.

And knowing he had died.

Mary-Lynette put her fists to her face and started to sob and shake. Ash tried his best to calm her down with soothing words. She ignored him and continued to shake. In a frantic attempt to calm her down, he wrapped his both arms around her.

That's when he lost control of the car.

Mary-Lynette's scream pierced the air as the car swerved violently and went down into steep incline on the side of the road. As it went over it flipped onto it's top. It skidded through bushes and finally smacked into a pine tree.

Mary-Lynette could barely breathe. Her vision was coming in and out. She could feel blood dripping down her face. Her body was in so much pain, it was aching all over. She tried to move her head to look and see if Ash was okay, but it wouldn't move.

Ash stirred and looked down at Mary-Lynette. She was covered in blood. Her face and shirt we soaked. "Mare! Mary-Lynette! Are you alright? I'll help you out in a second, I just have to get out." Mary-Lynette did something like a nod. Ash struggled with his seatbelt but finally managed to get out. He had to squirm to get out, but he finally was able to.

He ran over to the passenger side of the car. The door was dented and bent, he was unable to open the door normally. "_To hell with it._" he thought, ripping the door out of its socket. Mary-Lynette gave him a weak look. She looked close to unconsciousness. He frantically unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her out.

Ash looked at Mary-Lynette. Her eyes were only slightly open. She had lost so much blood. Ash made a movement toward his cell phone but she stopped him, by almost unnoticeably shaking her head. "Mare, you need help. I just have to get my cell phone.-"

"No-…" Mary-Lynette said weakly. Her breath was irregular and patchy. Her eyelids were fluttering. She moved her head to look at him, there were tears in his eyes. He stroked her hair lightly.

Mary-Lynette let her head fall into his lap. Ash gently reached over her and grabbed his cell phone. He dialled _911_, when the operator answered he told him their emergency. He hung up and looked down at Mary-Lynette. Her breathing was slowing down. "Helps coming, Mare. Just hold on.-"

She gave him a weak smile, and lifted her arm and stroked his cheek. "I love you, Ash."

He couldn't stop the tears. "I love you too, Mare."

Mary-Lynette shook her head slowly and gently. "Kiss me, Ash." Ash looked at her, he knew that she was saying good-bye.

He shook his head. "This isn't good-bye Mare."

She let out a raspy sigh. "Please…" she whispered. Ash les more tears fall as he kissed her tenderly. She smiled lightly. Her eyes closed and her body went limp. Ash gave her a shake.

"Mare? Mare! Mare, wake up! Wake up, please!" But she didn't stir. He bent down, and covered her. Ash started shaking. "No, no." Then he heard the distant sound of sirens.

That was when Ash awoke with a start.

AUTHORS NOTE: How's this for a first chapter? I'm sorry to the fans of 'Pretty Little Lies' but all the files of the up coming and previous chapters of the story, so I deleted off of here. The story will be back eventually, but for now this is my story. Please review and favourite!


End file.
